crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Systems Alliance
After many years of the galactic community being torn apart the rebuilt Sangheilios issued a treaty with the Turian Hierarchy as the forerunners of the New Systems Alliance designed to strongly oppose the Galactic Cold War that has been happening between the New United Nations and the Central Galactic Empire. Both of which in their opinion are false empires. The Citadel Alliance Although not nearly as strong as neither of the major factions the Systems Alliance's HQ is based aboard the Citadel. The Citadel is used by the alliance as ways of diplomacy between the CGE and NUNs as well as a governing board for the Systems Alliance. Each species on the Alliance has their own embassy where their respective species may be helped or voice their concerns to the council which is made up by the appointed heads of the species where they further vote on problems. The Systems Alliance is made up of completely independent factions, some factions inside the alliance even war with each other. N7 N1 - N7 are levels of proficiency in the Alliance military. Special and Covert Operations are commonly N7. Military The Alliance military is well balanced all around instead of just focusing on the ground such as the USSR or the air such as the UCR. While this means they dont necessarily excel at anything either. The ground forces use a combination of biotics and enhancments due to a scienctific enlightnment period thanks to the vanguard, while the air uses a massive scale of nimble fighters and light ships. alliance_marine__mass_effect__by_fonteart-d5bp6d9.jpg|An early Alliance marine me3_admiral_hackett_3_by_chicksaw2002-d5cgn6l.jpg|Admiral Hackett, a "Gift" from Exon. Races/Factions Turian Hierarchy - Sangheili Federation - Several neutral human populaces - Relations/Opinions Central Galactic Empire - The CGE is seen as a threat to the galaxy through their lawful evil ways, they are overly agressive and oppressive. They are willing to help independant systems against any expansion they might have. New United Nations - The NUNs is a lie in itself, they believe that the only way to acchieve peace is through threats of combined invasion. They are a threat to civilization as much as the CGE. They are willing to help independant systems against any expansion they may have. United Nations Space Command - Oppressive and extremely agressive, nor do they learn from past mistakes. Although Sangheilios and the UNSC have a faithful cease-fire, they are not to be trusted. Especially ONI. They maintain a trading agreement. United Soviet Space Republics - Oppresive and extremely agressive. Although currently trying to change their oppressive ways, their recent expansion of territory cant be good. They maintain a large and healthy trading agreement. United Council of Races - They maintain a decent relationship with the UCR although are untrusting of them. Cineris Collective - After witnessing first hand of their threats in the past as well as having neighboring territory, relations with Cineris are by far the lowest of any faction. They currently have a very small trading agreement. Orb Union - Their relations are adequate. Vanguard - By far the highest relations in the galaxy despite their current alliance with NUNs. They exchange scientific and medical knowledge. Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Alliance Category:Sangheili Category:Turian Category:Human